This invention relates to injection of pressurized materials through a manifold, such as injection molding of plastic melt in a hot runner system. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved injection molding hot runner system in which the rate of melt flow is controlled through the gate during an injection molding cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,582 discloses a multi-gate single cavity system in which the rate of melt flow through the individual gates is controlled independently via a control system according to specific target process conditions. This system enables the weld line of the part (the section of the part in which the melt from one gate meets the melt from another gate) to be selectively located. It also enables the shape of the weld line to be altered to form a stronger bond.
The ""582 patent discloses controlling the rate of melt flow with a tapered valve pin at the gate to the mold cavity. It also discloses placing a pressure transducer inside the mold cavity. Placing the pressure transducer inside the mold cavity can result in the pressure transducer sensing pressure spikes which can occur when the valve pin is closed. A pressure spike sensed by the transducer can cause an unintended response from the control system, and result in a less precise control of the melt flow than desired.
The control system disclosed in the ""582 patent uses the variables of valve pin position and cavity pressure to determine what position the valve pin should be in. Thus, the algorithm performed by the control system in the ""582 patent utilizes two variables to control the rate of melt flow into the cavity.
An injection molding apparatus, system and method are provided in which the rate of material flow during the injection cycle is controlled. According to one preferred embodiment, a method of open-mold purging is provided in an injection molding system including a manifold to receive material injected from an injection molding machine. The method includes the steps of selecting a target purge pressure; injecting material from the injection molding machine into the manifold; and controlling the purge pressure to substantially track the target purge pressure, wherein the purge pressure is controllable independently from the injection molding machine pressure.
According to another illustrative embodiment, an injection molding system is provided that includes a mold, an injection molding machine, a manifold, and a controller used to control open mold purging of the manifold. The controller controls a pressure of material used to purge the manifold, independently from the injection molding machine injection pressure.
According to another illustrative embodiment, an injection molding system is provided that includes a manifold to deliver material into a mold that is injected into the manifold from an injection molding machine; and a controller used to control open mold purging of the manifold, the controller to control a pressure of material used to purge the manifold, independently from the injection molding machine injection pressure.